


Late Night Visits

by Naramis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naramis/pseuds/Naramis
Summary: It would be prudent for a normal person to ask what the assassin was doing here, and how she’d gotten in. And had this been the first time, Angela would have asked. In fact, she did on that night weeks ago. But now, that wasn’t necessary anymore. She knew very well why Widowmaker was here. The very thought made her mouth dry already.





	Late Night Visits

It was getting late, and still Angela wasn’t done with her work. She rolled her shoulders, wincing slightly when she heard a familiar cracking sound. She’d definitely spent too many hours in front of a desk today. But certain things couldn’t be postponed, and besides that she was well aware of the fact that she had a tendency to overwork herself.

Not much longer, though. Her glance fell over to the clock next to her. Nearly midnight. She sighed, putting her fingers back on the keyboard. _Just finishing up this report._

“You look stressed, chérie.”

Angela twitched in her seat. She hadn’t heard her coming in. Of course not. There was a low chuckle behind her, and she could practically feel that smug smirk.

She turned around, finding Widowmaker standing next to her window, her figure illuminated only by the pale moon. It almost made her look strangely angelic. Oh, but she was far from that.

It would be prudent for a normal person to ask what the assassin was doing here, and how she’d gotten in. And had this been the first time, Angela would have asked. In fact, she did on that night weeks ago.

But now, that wasn’t necessary anymore. She knew very well why Widowmaker was here. The very thought made her mouth dry already.

The assassin put her rifle on a table nearby, sauntering over to where Angela was sat in a deliberately slow pace, removing her gloves and visor as she went. The doctor didn’t dare move, excitement rushing through her veins as her heartrate quickened more with every step Widowmaker neared her.

Part of Angela still wondered what she was doing here. She was playing with fire, letting the Talon agent – an _enemy_ – come so close to her, and so regularly as well… And yet, as the sniper came to stand before her, golden eyes piercing through hers, that critical voice in her head was becoming quieter – as it always did. That other part of her became louder, the part that had secretly been excited for her next ‘visit’, had even missed her a little bit.

“Get up,” the sniper ordered, and Angela obeyed.

Cold hands gripped her hips firmly, pulling her close as teeth grazed over her neck. “Let me help you destress a little, docteur.”

Angela shuddered. Widowmaker chuckled again, the sound vibrating against her skin. She knew. She always knew. The doctor could only nod. A tongue licked all the way from her neck up to her jaw, and then lips pressed onto hers.

There was nothing gentle to the kiss that followed. Widowmaker didn’t do gentle. Breath-taking, exciting, rough – yes, but never gentle. And Angela, knowing her, didn’t expect her to.

She knew exactly what to expect from her by now. So she didn’t place her hands on her back as their kiss became more and more heated, as much as she wanted to. Widowmaker’s teeth grazed over her lower lip, and she had but a split second to prepare for it before the assassin bit down, tugging before breaking away already, leaving her wanting more.

The sniper smirked at her before her golden eyes fell over to the bed. Then she was already on her way over, and Angela knew to follow.

There was one thing that the doctor still rarely expected of the woman, despite her experience telling her otherwise: her speed. She made that mistake again, not seeing it coming when Widowmaker turned around to her and in one swift movement slung an arm around her waist before throwing her onto the bed. She gasped when the woman came down to straddle her, hands gripping onto her wrists with what she would describe as just the right amount of force so the pain was sending shivers down to the right place.

It was calculated, like everything the assassin did. She felt her hands being pinned above her head, and Widowmaker leaned down, her face inches from Angela’s. “Always working so hard, docteur…”

She didn’t have time to respond, as lips were on hers again in a heartbeat, taking her breath away with how hard she was being kissed. Angela responded eagerly. She wanted this, _needed_ this. Heat was spreading in her body already, her hips pushing up into Widowmaker when the woman bit down on her lip again, then slid her tongue inside to deepen the kiss.

When the assassin’s hands relinquished their vice grip on her wrists to wander down, she knew better than to use her new freedom to grab onto her and pull her closer – as much as she wanted to, she knew the rules: Don’t do anything without permission. She’d learned that early on.

Then the sniper’s hands were on her breasts, only briefly cupping them before opening the buttons of her blouse.

“Sit up, chérie,” she demanded, moving back slightly as Angela followed her order. The garment came off quickly, and the doctor swallowed when intense eyes travelled down her upper body and back up to meet hers. She was Widowmaker’s prey, and she loved it.

She shivered when cold fingers trailed down her shoulders to unclasp her bra. Once exposed, she felt a cold hand press firmly on her chest to push her back into the mattress, lips latching onto her neck hard enough that Angela knew it would leave a bruise… _another._ The old ones hadn’t even healed yet. Widowmaker marked her, and Angela didn’t mind one bit.

When hands travelled to cup her breasts, she arched up into the touch, hands fisting the sheet in desperation. She wanted to touch her so bad.

Lips kissed down to her earlobe, teeth biting down with enough force to make her take in a sharp breath as her eyes fell shut. “You may touch.”

Angela didn’t hesitate, eager hands latching onto Widowmaker’s back immediately. The woman chuckled next to her ear. “Desperate, so desperate…”

“Y-yes.” Her breath came out ragged when fingers rolled her nipples. She wasn’t even ashamed of it. Angela was impatient for Widowmaker to finally touch her. She prayed the woman wouldn’t tease her too much this time…

Widowmaker drew away from her neck with that knowing smirk on her lips as she agonisingly slowly trailed her hands down Angela’s chest, over her ribs to her hipbones, staying there.

Only when pleading blue eyes locked onto hers and fingernails dug into her suit did she shift to remove both her pants and underwear. She felt vulnerable that moment when Widowmaker’s eyes scanned her body up and down, she always did, and yet it also thrilled her, making her heart beat faster and her palms sweat in anticipation of what was to come.

When the assassin’s weight returned on top of her and nimble fingers ghosted over her hipbone, the only thing she could think of that could make it better would be if Widowmaker stripped out of that suit of hers. Angela wanted her to, and she usually did, even though she never let the doctor please her.

She wrapped her arms around her, fingers just gently tugging at the smooth material of her suit whilst Widowmaker was already busy trailing her mouth down to her breasts. The sniper paused, smirking up at her as she raised an eyebrow.

“Patience, chérie.” Her voice had a hint of amusement.

Angela had no time to dwell on it; lips wrapped around her nipple, the cold sensation making her gasp far louder than she wanted to, and she _knew_ Widowmaker enjoyed eliciting those reactions from her, testaments of just how much she wanted her. It pleased the woman’s ego, Angela knew that much even if so many parts of the assassin remained a mystery to her with how well the woman hid them from her prying eyes.

And it was fine. It was _so_ fine right now as fingers trailed over neatly trimmed hair before teasing her clit, then moving straight further down, and Angela’s hand tangled itself in the sniper’s hair as she prayed silently that she wouldn’t tease her tonight, because she was already _so_ turned on and she wasn’t sure how much she could take.

But then two fingers pushed inside her so easily, filling her up to the knuckle. She moaned at that, hips pushing into Widowmaker in a silent plea for her to move. And she did just that, pulling out almost completely before slamming back in.

Suddenly, her face was so close to Angela’s, and the doctor wondered how she’d missed that. Eyes were piercing through hers, and behind that well-protected barrier Angela could see her desire, that blazing flame behind all the cool.

“Tell me what you want,” she demanded, voice low and accented, keeping her hand perfectly still. It drove Angela mad. She bucked her hips, but then Widowmaker pushed her body down harder on her, keeping her from doing it again. Her lips curled into a smirk.

“You’ll need to ask for it, docteur…”

Angela bit her lip, looking away. “Please…”

Widowmaker’s smirk widened. Her fingers pulled out only to thrust back in hard. “Please what…?”

The doctor moaned, hips twitching in need for more. Oh, screw it. Her nails dug hard into Widowmaker’s back, icy blue eyes focusing on the sniper’s. “Fuck me.”

Widowmaker’s smirk widened at the words, but Angela wasn’t given a chance to think about it as fingers immediately took up their work to pump in and out of her relentlessly, making her clench already. She reacted without thinking, pulling the other woman down to crash her lips onto hers.

It wasn’t long till she could feel a familiar heat coil in her lower abdomen, and she knew she was approaching the edge. It wouldn’t be long at all with how Widowmaker was fucking her, slamming in hard and fast before pulling out to the tip over and over and over-

Until she slowed down, coming to a stop abruptly and pulling away from Angela, who groaned in frustration. “Why?” she asked under heavy breaths, eyes following Widowmaker as the woman got off the bed.

The sniper only looked at her, then brought her fingers to her mouth to lick them clean, and Angela couldn’t avert her gaze from the downright erotic image. Widowmaker reached for the zip of her suit. “Good things come to those who wait, chérie.”

She was smiling now, wickedly, as she slowly, oh so slowly dragged down the zip with Angela’s eyes following her intently. That was worth waiting for, she decided, as much as the boiling heat between her legs might have disagreed with her.

Widowmaker knew about her qualities, and it showed as she discarded the suit and her equipment without shame, boots coming last before she stood in all her naked beauty. It wasn’t the first time, yet Angela still had to hold back a gasp at just how perfect she was. Oh, what she would give for a chance to return the favour for once, make the collected assassin squirm under her with her mouth and fingers…

She was drawn from her imagery when she heard rustling and the clicking of straps next to her, gaze shooting down to the strap-on between the woman’s legs. Okay, that was _really_ worth waiting for…

Widowmaker didn’t take her eyes off her as she climbed onto the bed, and Angela invitingly parted her legs further for her, but the assassin silently declined the offer as she moved over the doctor to lie on her back next to her, turning her head with a raised eyebrow.

Oh. _Oh._ That was new. Not unwelcome, though. In fact, Angela would be a liar if she claimed she hadn’t fantasised about that. Multiple times. She was quick to sit up then, placing her hands on Widowmaker’s shoulders as she came down to straddle her.

A sigh left her when the toy eased inside her easily as she lowered herself until it was all the way in. The sniper’s eyes were on her throughout, eyeing her up and down as she sat on her.

“Such a beautiful body…”

There was something almost sweet about the comment, Angela found, and she smiled, trailing her hands down to the sniper’s ribs to hold onto her. The position they were in felt strangely intimate, and Angela decided she liked it. Deep inside she wanted to be close to this woman, as dangerous as it was.

Hands reached for her hips, fingers digging into her skin with a firm grip that made Angela shudder. She started moving atop Widowmaker, slowly at first, not failing to notice how the sniper’s eyes were still so firmly on her. She always watched her, and Angela didn’t mind one bit.

Right now, however, there was something a little different to the way she looked, the expression in her eyes. The doctor couldn’t quite put her finger on it, not with how fucking good it felt to ride her like this, her fingernails dragging along Angela’s waist in ways that made her skin tingle as the pleasure built inside the doctor every time she brought her hips down against Widowmaker’s.

She was picking up her pace now, pushing down more desperately onto the toy, and Widowmaker’s hands wandered to her butt, grasping firmly before one pulled away.

The loud smack to her cheek that followed made her moan. Her skin burned from the impact. Another smack followed, harder. _Oh God._ Widowmaker’s other hand pulled her down closer to her.

“Faster.”

A command Angela had no problem at all obeying. Hands returned to her hips, pushing her towards the sniper’s body, driving the toy in deeper, and the doctor had but a moment to see the fire in those eyes before she couldn’t take it anymore and pressed her lips onto their cold counterpart, moaning into the kiss when Widowmaker started thrusting into her to her fast pace. It felt so good.

She rode down hard on her, feeling herself clench around the strap-on buried deep inside her, and Widowmaker only fucked her harder for it. Tremors already started spreading through her body, her movements becoming erratic as she broke away from those soft lips in need for air, her moans filling the room as she did.

Her eyes caught Widowmaker’s then, and she had but a moment before she felt arms pulling her close and then a push. Her back hit the mattress hard, but she didn’t care, couldn’t care as Widowmaker trapped her hands above her head and continued pounding into her.

“Are you going to come for me?”

The strained voice and the audible panting coming from the woman on top of her nearly made her come undone right then. Angela moaned, wrapping her legs around her to feel more of her, to pull her in deeper. “ _Yes_ , God yes.”

She was getting so, _so_ close. Widowmaker let go off her hands, holding herself up on one of them as she trailed the other down between her legs to apply pressure to her clit.

It pushed her over the edge, hard. Angela cried out, hips lifting off the bed to meet the thrusts as a burning heat consumed all her body, and for a moment she only saw black. Widowmaker continued fucking her through it, nearly sending her flying into another orgasm.

Only when Angela started calming did she slow down and eventually stopped. The doctor opened her eyes to find the woman lying next to her, panting still as she unclasped the harness and discarded it.

In that moment, she just smiled. Something about the whole situation just made her so happy. Whether it was just the thorough fucking she’d just received, she wasn’t sure. But she felt like there was something more to it; something warm, something that made her want to cuddle close to Widowmaker and ask her to stay the night. She tried to ignore that thought. This woman was still a Talon agent, a cold unfeeling one at that.

Widowmaker turned her head, looking right at her. There was an unreadable expression on her face. It looked as if she was at war with herself, the way she was slightly biting her lip while eyes were still piercing right through Angela with that mix of desire, coldness and something else, two expressions so averse to one another that Angela wondered.

“Pleasure me.”

Angela raised her eyebrows. “W-what?”

“I want you to pleasure me,” Widowmaker reaffirmed, the troubled expression gone from her face now.

Oh, Angela had heard her the first time. She’d just been taken by surprise by the request. But she was more than willing to fulfil it.

“Gladly,” she responded as she climbed on top of Widowmaker, her heart starting to pump faster again.

Angela had been hoping for this opportunity for a long time, and she had a feeling Widowmaker knew with how the hint of a smirk formed on her face as the doctor trailed her hand down to her chest. She was eager, yes, wanted to see the woman come undone under her, wanted to hear her make sounds for her as she brought her bliss.

She kissed down her neck, smiling when the assassin tilted her head to give her easier access. Her hand busied itself with her breast, rolling a nipple between her fingers whilst her mouth plastered kisses down to Widowmaker’s ear, feeling her breath hitch under her when she bit down on the earlobe.

“What do you want?” she asked, letting her breath tickle the skin deliberately.

“You decide, chérie,” came the response, slightly breathless. Angela hadn’t expected her to give her a choice in the matter, to give her _control,_ but tonight had had its share of unusual moments already. Angela didn’t mind anyway… she knew what she wanted to do.

She placed a final kiss on her neck before wandering down, her lips giving every inch of her body the attention it deserved. Widowmaker gasped, holding onto Angela’s back when the woman wrapped her lips around a taut nipple, sucking and letting it go with a pop, her hand tending to the other in the meantime.

But she didn’t spend too much time there. She might have claimed it was to not let Widowmaker wait too long, but if she was perfectly honest, it was just as much her own impatience. She wanted to taste her.

Kissing down her toned abdomen, she could feel the muscles tense in her wake. Angela loved seeing the reactions she was causing already. Looking up, she wasn’t surprised to find golden eyes gazing down at her, watching her every move. Widowmaker really was always watching.

Angela trailed her fingers over her hipbones to her thighs and rested them there, holding on to her whilst shifting down enough to reach where she needed to be, the musky scent of her arousal filling her nose. She was absolutely dripping, wetness having spread to the insides of her thighs. The doctor couldn’t help herself from mentally cursing at how fucking hot that was.

Focusing her eyes on the intent golden orbs above, Angela smirked herself when she slowly dragged her tongue all the way over her folds to her clit, making a point of directly grazing over the sensitive nub with the tip of her tongue.

The reaction was a sight to behold; the way Widowmaker gasped, then bit her lip in what Angela figured was an attempt to keep the noise down while her hips pushed forward into her was enough to set a fire she’d thought doused ablaze in Angela herself, making her squirm against the mattress.

Widowmaker’s eyes fell shut when the doctor repeated the same move, faster this time, finishing by wrapping her lips around her clit and sucking gently.

Angela flicked her tongue against the nub from different angles, watching the assassin’s every reaction to figure out which ones work best. It was only moments later when hands gripped onto her head, pulling her closer in a demanding fashion, confirming that she was doing everything right.

It spurred her on; she experimented further, shifting to replace her tongue up at her clit with her thumb whilst trailing her tongue to her entrance, gently probing inside.

Another squirm, then a barely audible moan. _Fuck_ , that was so hot. She rubbed harder, tongue pushing inside as far as it would go once, twice, three times, and every time Widowmaker pushed into her, her sounds becoming more noticeable with each movement.

Angela trailed her tongue back up, flicking rapidly against her clit now. Fingers were properly digging into her skull now, and it was bordering on pain but she didn’t care. All she cared about was to get those beautiful sounds out of her, to make her come for her.

Her eyes flicked up, pleased to see Widowmaker so gone in her pleasure, lips parted with little _ah’s_ and _oh’s_ escaping every so often, eyes shut tightly with her brow creased in concentration. Angela made an effort to burn the image into her mind in case she would not get another opportunity like this again.

She wrapped her lips around her clit once more, sucking before following it up with a few quick tongue flicks. Again, Widowmaker bucked into her, fingernails dragging across her scalp and pushing, pushing to keep her in place in case she had any ideas of stopping.

It was the furthest from her mind. Angela wanted to continue this forever; it made her happy to give this woman pleasure, and it drove her absolutely wild to hear those barely there moans, to taste her, to feel those hands on her head.

And she wasn’t done with her yet. The doctor moved a hand down, noticing the slight tremors coming from the woman under her when she teased her entrance all the while keeping up her efforts on her clit. Then she sunk one inside, the assassin’s hips rolling forward to drive her in deeper.

She was so tight, so wet and so _warm_ inside. Angela groaned against her, keeping up her tongue work as she slowly started moving her finger in and out. The sniper’s breath was coming fast and shallow, and Angela could feel her muscles tense up under her now, more with every second. She was close.

The doctor sucked down hard on her clit as she slipped another finger inside her tight walls, carefully so as not to hurt her. She looked up at her.

“Is that okay?”

Widowmaker nodded, pushing her hips into her. “Oui. Don’t stop.”

Her voice was a husky mess, so low and laboured and just downright maddening. Angela dug her fingernails into her hip as she put her mouth back to work and moved her fingers inside her, picking up her pace quickly as she felt her adjust around her and those hips were moving with her, going faster to dictate the rhythm. It was almost too much to handle; the whole situation was so damn erotic, spurring her on to give it her all despite the starting ache in her tongue, despite fatigue setting in.

Widowmaker was starting to clench hard around her. Angela directed her eyes up, wanting to see her unravel before her, right there as she flicked her tongue in quick successions, hitting her favourite spots whilst her fingers pounded into her at equal speed.

“Ugh… _Angela_ ,” Widowmaker moaned, loudly, voice strained as it broke halfway through. Her face contorted in pleasure, and it looked absolutely beautiful, and so unlike anything you would expect from the assassin. Her hips pushed off the bed, meeting the doctor’s still moving tongue and fingers as she didn’t let up, wanting to draw this out for her as long she would let her.

Only when the grip on her hair relaxed did she slow down and came to a stop. Only now she noticed the background noise of rain dabbling against her windows. It was soothing, pleasant. She always liked rainy nights. It made her want to cuddle up into the warm sheets, holding on to a special someone as they listened to the rain.

She looked up at Widowmaker. Right now, as foolish as it was, she was that special someone to her. Angela wanted to pull her close and hold onto her as if she wasn’t a deadly unfeeling assassin that regularly visited her for a good fucking and nothing more.

She shook her head, gaze wandering back up to find golden orbs staring down at her as the hands still in her hair urged her to move up, and she did, still smiling far too wide for her own good.

And Widowmaker… smiled back. It was a tiny smile, barely there, but it was honest nevertheless, she could see that in her eyes that were strangely void of the usual coolness, instead filled with just… something. She couldn’t quite say.

But then the assassin pulled her close by her shoulders. “You’re good,” she purred, then kissed her.

Widowmaker didn’t do gentle. That’s what Angela had thought up to this moment. But this kiss… you could try and look for many words to describe it, but gentle was the only one that really fit. It made Angela question herself, question Widowmaker. She wondered. Wondered how much of Amélie Lacroix was really left in that woman.

She was inclined to think there was more left of her than she’d initially thought. And Angela liked it, liked how her hands were stroking over her back as those lips were not devouring her, for once, but were softly massaging hers.

It was a sad reality that after this kiss, Widowmaker would leave like she always did. It made her heart ache a little, more so when the rain picked up and she heard it beating against her windows. What she wouldn’t give…

Widowmaker pulled away from her then, and for a moment she just looked at Angela as if puzzled, as if confused by something that made her brow crease in thought, the doctor assumed. She had no idea what it meant, but that didn’t stop her from speaking her mind, blurting out what was going on inside her, hoping her forwardness would help her.

“Will you stay the night?”

Despite what Angela would have expected, Widowmaker didn’t look surprised at the question per se. It was, if she had to guess, as if the woman had already considered this possibility, had pondered it maybe. Hope spread inside her.

The sniper looked away again, strangely wordless for a few moments before her eyes returned to Angela.

“I shouldn’t, chérie.”

Her forehead creased again with what Angela interpreted as… a hint of sadness, maybe? She wasn’t sure. Sadness would fit, but she’d been convinced the woman didn’t even possess emotions like that anymore. But now she wasn’t so sure anymore.

Yet Widowmaker didn’t budge, staying firmly in their embrace.

“But you want to,” Angela added, fully aware that normally she’d receive a harsh ‘Don’t tell me what I want’ in response. Not this time.

Instead, Widowmaker nodded at her. “Oui.”

It was so unlike her. _Why,_ her sceptical mind asked Angela, not able to understand, to process. But she pushed it away, trying to focus on the warm feeling in her stomach instead. _Don’t ask why._

She was about to respond when they heard a loud bang, and Angela twitched involuntarily as both their gazes fell over to the window. Thunder. Now the doctor smiled again, turning back to the sniper.

“You know, if you need an excuse… this is your chance. You can’t go out there in a storm.”

That little smile returned to Widowmaker’s lips. “What a pathetic excuse.”

Yes, it was every bit pathetic. Angela was free to admit that, free to admit that she just wanted her to stay with her tonight, no matter what.

“But it will have to do,” the assassin added after a pause.

Angela reacted quickly then, moving to pull the duvet over them before the woman could change her mind. But she didn’t. She stayed just where she was, and the doctor decided she’d just risk it as she cuddled close, draping her arm over her stomach and resting her head on her shoulder.

She smiled when cold fingers trailed over her back before wrapping around her waist and staying there; she didn’t know what had changed that made Widowmaker act the way she did, but as sleep overcame her, she felt a faint hope bloom in her heart: Maybe Amélie wasn’t as dead as everyone had thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my very first Mercymaker fic and of course it had to be smut xD I hope you liked it, leave me a comment if you want, would be highly appreciated!


End file.
